1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to personal hygiene, specifically, to improve the ease of personal hygiene while on the go.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The personal hygiene industry has, for many years, relied on soap and water to remove the bacteria from our bodies in order to eliminate odors caused by deterioration of said bacteria. For the underarms, the development of deodorant/anti-perspirant has aided in reducing the body odor caused by sweating and the deterioration of said bacteria. With the ever increasing mobility of the public, portable systems for personal hygiene have become a necessity for the comfort and convenience of the public. Of the prior art found, there are several body wipes used for this purpose. One is the Dove Body Refresher Body Deodorant Sheets which is manufactured by Unilever, United States, Inc., this product is currently available in markets and stores. This body wipe is a single use sheet with no segregation between the cleaning solution and the deodorizing solution which allows the cleaning solution, the deodorant and one's perspiration to mingle together. This allows the bacteria that is being wiped away to mingle with the deodorant solution, thus reducing the effectiveness of the deodorant. The offensive odor causing bacteria remains on the person's body and is only masked by the perfume. The duration of time that the bacteria will begin to deteriorate and cause offensive odors to generate is significantly reduced.
Another brand available is Comodynes Towelettes, manufactured by Comodyne, this product is currently available in markets and stores. This product is essentially the same product as the Dove Body Refresher Body Deodorant with all of the same shortcomings.
Prior art found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,523 Wells (1991) Multilayer Cleansing Kit and Towel System. This patent requires that the folded towelettes be bonded by a sealing process that adds to manufacturing costs. When opened and exposed, there is no barrier segregating sides one and two, which are allowed to intermingle with each other, allowing bacteria to be transferred from side one to side two, negating the cleansing effect of side two. Side two in this patent is only intended to be used as a drying towel and not intended for the application of any other solution.
Prior art found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,216 Johnsons (1991) Multilayer Cleansing Tissue Containing a Perfume and/or Emollient Suitable for Human Skin the layers are not segregated. The intermingling of liquids from one side to the other side during the handling of the wipe cannot be avoided while cleansing or applying the deodorant. This allows bacteria to be transferred from side one to side two, reducing the deodorizing effect of side two. The added sanitary requirement of segregating the deodorant solution from the cleansing solution and segregating the deodorant or other solutions which may be used on the second side that will contact the person's body from the person's hands has not been addressed and, after cleaning the bacteria laden perspiration on the body with the cleaning solution, the deodorant solution is free to intermingle with the bacteria laden perspiration and the cleaning solution, or from transferring to the person's hands has not been addressed by any of the other prior art that has been reviewed.
Those versed in the art of manufacturing a system such as this would discover that bonding the multiple layers containing fluids and emollients would be a very difficult task and quite expensive and does not account for germ and bacteria transference. As described in the description of the preferred embodiments, the cleansing solution, deodorant and/or emollient and perspiration are free to intermingle with each other, and, are designed to do so in order for this system to function.